My Heart
by LindseyAnne
Summary: Follows the relationships of Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton. Does contain minimal amounts of Belix. Takes off where the episode 2-1-05 left off.
1. Default Chapter

**please bare with me and remember it is just a test run**

**I think it's pretty obviouse, but this story is in no way a part of the WB, Mark Schwan, or anyone else involved with One Tree Hill, it's just a fan having fun.**

Takes place after 2/1/05 eppie, and then kinda twists into it's own thing...

Only Heart

By Lindsey

**INTRODUCTION**

Haley read the last email she had recieved from Chris, her heart sank to her stomach. Chris was doing amazing, he was playing a different club everynight and every email ended with the same words" I'll be waiting for you, till the stars go the blue." She shut her laptop and got up from the couch, she walked over to the wall that had the huge poster her friends had made for her and Nathan at their shower. She ran her hand over a glossy polaroid of her and Nathan it was of Nathan feeding her a piece of cake. He was so handsome, she crossed her arms and turned around and looked at the keyboard Nathan had bought her. He was such a great husband. The ringing phone brought her out of her daze.

"Hello"she answered, Haley ran her free hand through her hair and started to sit on the bar stool in the kitchen"Hello" The background music on the other end of the line was overwhelming"Hello?'

"Hey Gorgeous" a familiar voice filled Haley's ear and she dropped the phone on the ground.

-

Lucas started the engine again, the engine still wouldn't turn over" Use the wrench and try to tighten it just a little bit more."

"Dude, it won't go anymore." Nathan threw down the wrench and looked at Lucas as he walked over the examine the engine, on the 89 Pontiac. "So Anna rides the fence huh? Wow, I can't believe it... she's so hott."

Lucas punched Nathan in the arm"Hey man watch it, your married, remember"

"Yeah I am happily married, I was just saying "

"Well stop. Anyway, your not suppose to know so just forget about it. "

Nathan walked into the office to clock out"consider it forgotten."

Lucas leaned against the door frame" speaking of marriage, how's the wife"

" Good, Chris leaving was the best thing that could of happened to Haley and me, I mean I know she was bumbed to loose her Sonny, but hey Cher did fine on her own."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about Haley, she's crazy about you, which could probably get her locked away."

"Yeah thanks, well I'm going to go home to the looney bin"

"Taylor's making herself at home still, huh"

" Oh yeah, we're just one big happy family, what's her problem"

" I don't know, I mean she has always been crazy and always known how to push Haley's buttons, ya know put her patience to the test."

Nathan started walking out of the garage and turned around"Speaking of test, had a change of heart"

"Actually yeah, I did, took the test two days ago, should get the results any day now."

Nathan walked over and shook Lucas's hand"I'm proud of you bro."

"Yeah thanks."

-

"Come on Jenny, please stop crying" Peyton slipped Jenny on her shoulder, the baby girl's tear's wouldn't stop and she had given up listening to her Teagen and Teagen cd, 20 minutes ago. The sobs got louder"please Jenny please"Peyton couldn't to beg as she jiggled Jenny.

"Yeah tell me when that works"Jake walked in and dropped his keys on the table by Peyton's door, he walked over and took Jenny, the sobs stopped. " Hey Jenny" he kissed Jenny's forehead.

" Thanks Daddy" Peyton fell on her bed her goldilock curls framing her face. "Your just saving damsels from all sorts of dragons."

Jake sat by Peyton"hey that's my daughter your talking about."

" Oohh" Peyton sat up and rubbed Jenny's back"Jenny knows I love her." She looked up and recognized Jake's face inches from hers', his warm breath caressed her cheek.

"Yeah, she is definately a lucky girl" Jake found himself drowning into Peyton's pool blue eyes, he leaned closer. "

-

"Felix stop" Brooke pushed Felix away" I have to study" Brooke pushed Felix away from her, as she looked up from her American History book.

"Come on Brooke" Felix shut her book"The british came they retreated, God Bless the USA." Felix nibbled Brooke's ear.

Brooke giggled" I guess it is time for a study break, she reached over and gently kissed Felix's lips, before she knew what was what, she was on his bed, with her shirt on the chair. His lips gently kissed her lips, then her chin, her collarbone, and started going lower, Brooke felt a rush of passion run through her body" Oh Lucas.." she moaned. Suddenly the rush and the kisses stopped.

chapter 1

Haley dropped down and picked up the phone"Chris" Haley's voice cracked. She sat again the counter."Chris"

" Hey Haley, listen I only have a minute before I go on, but I wanted to let you know" the sound drowned him out.

" Chris? Chris? I can't hear you, want me to know what"

"I'm coming back"

"What" Haley's heart did flips, she felt her body going numb.

"We have to talk, you can't just end what we have. I'm coming back Haley. I gotta go, see ya tomorrow."

"Chris wait" Haley listened the dial tone.

"Who was that" A voice came over the counter and Haley looked up at Taylor.

"None of your business."

"Haley, I know about your boy toy remember"

"Taylor"

" I know I know, I'm sorry. What did Sting-wanna-be want"

Haley bit her lip, and stood up and hung up the phone turning " He is coming back... something about I can't just end it. I don't know I mean, I've been wanting to end it, but everytime I start the email I just can't figure out what to say."

Taylor looked down her nails"the son of bitch must really like you."

"Taylor" Haley looked up, at her sister" What the hell did you do" Haley ran around the counter and grabbed Taylor's shoulder and started to shake "what the hell did you do"

Taylor pushed Haley"what you should have told him weeks ago", Taylor walked out of the apartment and Haley went threw herself down on the couch, tears building in her eyes

-

Peyton leaned in to get her first kiss from Jake, she felt like it was the first kiss ever for her, the anxiety and anticipation had never been so intense with Nathan or Lucas.

"Oh Jenny" Jake backed away, as a strong disgusting odor filled the room. "When's the last time you changed her"

"Umm"she back away and stood up tucking a stray hair behind her ear" I guess about an hour ago."

"Right on schedule"Jake took Jenny into the bathroom to change her on the changing table they had set up. He looked down at Jenny" was that suppose to be a sign"

-

"What did you say" Felix got up off the bed, Brooke sat up and reached for her shirt, her cheeks bright red"What did you say Brooke"

" Nothing" she started to pull the shirt on, Felix grabbed her arm.

"What did you call me" Felix added pressure.

"Felix, it was an accident" Brooke looked up at him" Your hurting me Felix. "

"Then tell me what you said" Felix screamed in her face.

"Lucas! I said Lucas! Okay it was a mistake I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Brooke felt tears brim her eyes"Felix let me go"

Felix let go of her arm and the turned away.

Brooke put her hand on Felix's bicep"Felix I'm sorry it was an accident I'm "

Felix turned around and smacked Brooke's cheek so hard it knocked her on the ground, then grabbed her arm in the same place and threw her toward the door, ignoring the yelp of pain tha Brooke gave off "Get out of here you lil slut"

Brooke got up off the floor and ran out of he house and kep running till she got to her bedroom, holding her burning cheek, she could feel the sobs running down her cheek. No one had ever hit her before, she didn't know what to do. She got up and looked in her mirror, he eye was already turning purple, she looked at her arm were a bruise was forming , she looked horrible. She laid on her twin size bed and pulled the covers over her, she curled herself into a tight ball.

-

Lucas walked over to Anna's to see if she wanted to go eat with him, when he saw Brooke running out the back door, she was obviousely upset. He wondered if she was okay, Anna came to the door. She obviousely was worried about something. "You should go to her."

Lucas ran across the yard and knocked on Brooke's door, no one came to the door, he knocked again.

He walked around to the door that went into her bedroom, he looked through the window, he remebered the last time he looked through this window and how his hear broke when he saw Brooke kissing Felix, but this time there was no Felix, and he couldn't see Brooke.

He knocked again and noticed a body-size bump in the bed, he tapped the window"Brooke" He yelled, he tried and knob which turned easily under his grasp, he walked in "Brooke" He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed"Brooke? Are you alright."

She sniffed, she had thought that if she stayed still enough, he would just go away. Out of everyone in the world, Lucas Scott was the last person she wanted to see her like this. But he hadn't just gone away because that wasn't Lucas's style she dreaded his reaction to her face but knew he'd find out alter ad he definately wasn't leaving" I guess you could say that you told me so."

"What" He pulled the covers back, although Brooke had her arms over her face, he noticed a large bruise on her arm"Brooke" He pulled her arms away from her face and saw the bruise across her face. "I'll kill him" Lucas jumped up and ran to the door.

"Lucas wait" Brooke sat up"Please wait"

Lucas turned and saw her looking at him, with her face bruised and arm bruised, he turned and sat back down. " You need ice on that eye Brooke, I'll be right back." He started to get up but she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me"

He looked at her face, even with the bruise she was still the most beatiful girl he'd ever seen. How may times had he imagined this, not her being hurt, but her clinging to him telling him to stay. "I need to get you some ice." He ran to the kitchen and grabbed an ice and pack and was back in time to see Brooke at her vanity mirror getting her make-up bag out. "Brooke what are you doing"

Brooke looked up at him" I have to cover this up."

Lucas took her hand gently and led her back the bed, he gently touched the ice to her eye, she flinched"sorry, here"he handed her another pack"keep this on your arm." He held the ice on her arm. " Brooke what happened."

" I said something I shouldn't have and he got mad, Lucas he hit me." The tears brimmed." I've never been hit, not even spanked I mean I'm Brooke Davis. " The tears were pouring.

"I know I know Brooke"He gently led her back to her bad and he put his arm around her and led her head to his chest and she leaned against him, and cried. " What could you say to make him so mad"

" Well we were.. ya know..." she sniffed and looked up at him" and I called him you"

Lucas looked down, his heart hurt that his name would have anything to do with her bruises. " I'm going kill him."

The tears kept strimming"well as sweet as that is, can you just stay here. I mean I really don't want to be alone." Brooke let herself be supported by him, she didn't know what she was going to do, but what she did know was that it was the karma gods that sent him here, because although at first she thought she didn't want him here, now she couldn't think of anyone else she needed.

Lucas stroked Brooke's hair and said"Sure. But you sure you want me? I mean I could call Peyton."

"No! She has been so happy since Jake got back with Jenny I don't want to dampen her spirit."

"Ok" he stroked her head." You called him, me"

Brucas nodded her head and gave him a glaring"and then he hit me so don't get too smug..." the tears came down harder and she shook, Lucas readjusted to lay beside her and let her totally curl up against him. He was so confused, he was so happy to hear that Brooke had said that, what did that mean? Her body continued to shake. _God Lucas get it together. Who cares what it meant, can't you see she needs to be her friend right now?_ He continued to stroke her hair with one hand and the other pressed the pack against her eye.

Within a hour she was asleep against him, he leaned his head against her bed board and closed his eyes. A smile crept over his lips, not at the thought that Brooke might want him, but at the thought of how bad he was going mutilate Felix the next chance he got.

Chapter 2

Peyton laid in her bed, her Travis disc playing in the background, Jake and Jenny had left hours ago. She rolled over to the over side of her bed, she couldn't sleep. Today's moment with Jake, was one of many down the line, and it was getting very frustrating. Lately when she did sleep all she could see was his hair, his eyes, his lips, the night Jake had come back her whole world had changed. She had been depressed and starting down the road of a druggies destruction, and now all she wanted was to be with him in everyway possible. He came back to Tree Hill, to be with her, and yet they hadn't even kissed. She knew he was weary of getting in a relationship after the last one, but she was falling in true love with him, or at least she figured she was, she had never felt this way before. Finally she got up and started rearranging her room, and then she remembered she needed to check her Tric messages, sleep could come later.

Jake laid in bed after putting Jenny down. He turned and looked at the picture on his bedside, it was of Jenny and Peyton, the most important girls in his life. How was this suppose to work? He wanted to kiss Peyton so bad today, heck he'd wanted to kiss Peyton everyday. He looked over at the crib in his corner, but what about Jenny? Sure he was totally into Peyton, but Jenny was the number one person in his life, he would do anything for her. What if him and Peyton got together and then something happpened to their relationship, he didn't want Jenny to go through the trauma of loosing another important person like she had Nikki. _Who are you kidding Jake, Jenny doesn't even remember Nikki, face it man, you don't know if you could deal with the trauma going through the hell you went through with Nikki._

-

" Tay, it's Haley we need to talk." Haley shut her cell, and looked up as the door opened to see Nathan walking in. "Hey there, Husband."

"Hey Haley" Nathan walked over and kissed Haley"were you on the phone"

" Yeah, um I was trying to get ahold of Taylor, I think she is wearing my clothes." Haley tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and walked over the counter where Nathan was at.

"Yeah, listen, has she mentioned a leaving date" Nathan reached over and grabbed an apple and leaned against the counter.

" Um she mentioned whenever she got her feet on the ground, I told her that was fine." She looked at Nathan rolling his eyes" Nathan I'm sorry I know she is a little... overhelming."

" Good word choice."

"Well I did make a 800 in verbal" Haley put her arms around Nathan's waist" how was work"

"Good, actually I have some good news." Natha wrapped his arms around her.  
" You got a raise."

" No, I wish, Lucas took the heart test."

"What? How did it turn out"

" He finds out tomorrow, and I thought we could all go to Tric tomorrow, ya know hopefully celebrate."

Haley rested her head on Nathan's chest" sounds okay, I really need to talk to him."

"Lucas"

Haley looked up at Nathan"of course."

-

Lucas woke up a little dazed then he remembered what happened, he looked around Brooke's room but couldn't find her. "Brooke"

Brooke walked in hair perfect, and make up on so that the eye was still bruised but better covered now. "How's the eye"

"Sore" Brooke grabbed a box and started walking around the room, throwing random stuff in the box. "Listen Luc about last night.."

" Brooke what are you doing"

" Trying to thank you" Brooke sat the box down and put her hands on her hips.

" I mean with the box Brooke" Lucas got out of bed and walked over to her. " What is this stuff"

" Felix stuff, we are so through, and I am giving him all his crap back."

Lucas laid a hand on Brooke's shiny hair" Are you sure it's such a good idea to go over there"

" Yes, I am not some lil nerd he can bully, I'm Brooke Davis, and no one hits me" she looked up at Lucas"plus I need to do this while I still have my nerve."

"Want me to go with you"

" Would you"

"Definately." He picked up the box" is this it"

"Yeah" Brooke turned to the door but then turned back around and looked at Lucas, tears brimmed in her eyes"Lucas, about last night.."

" No problem Brooke" he put a arm around her shoulders" come one let's get this over with."

Brooke rang the door bell, Lucas stood right beside her, anger and tension permanently sat in his jaw line. Anna opened the door" Hey, you guys. What's up"

"Where is he" Brooke asked glaring at Anna.

" Oh Brooke your eye, I'm so sorry, but um now is really not a good time, Felix is really upset."

" Oh yeah well, he hasn't seen upset, let me in, don't make me open a can of whoop ass on you, I'm angry and I don't want to loose it."

Anna looked at Lucas, he just nodded. Anna stepped asideand let Brooke in as Lucas passed she whispered" Is she okay"

"What do you think, Anna. Did you know he was hitting her"

Anna looked down"I thought I heard something, but I didn't know if I should get involved, then I saw Brooke run out and I "

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" Felix yelled at the top of his lungs, then there was a crash. Lucas ran to Felix's room, scared of what might be happening to Brooke, but when he got to the door he saw this time Brooke was handling things.

"YOU ASSHOLE, LOOK WHAT DID TO ME" Brooke was grabbing anything she get her hands on and throwing it at Felix, she grabbed a bottle of gel and threw it at him, Felix grabbed her arm.

"Stop it Brooke, we need to talk." Felix held onto to Brooke's wrist and tried to look her in the eyes, Lucas stepped in between.

"I wouldn't touch her again if I was you." Lucas looked at Felix, he had dropped the box on the floor and now had his fist clenched.

" What are you going to do? You her protecter now"Felix took a step back, Brooke came around and stood by Lucas.

"We are through! There is no more us, there is no more anything, and your lucky I don't sue your ass for ...for... for..."

"Assault" Lucas filled in.

"Yeah Assault" Brooke turned and picked up the box and started throwing things at Felix, Felix tried to dodge the objects but he tripped and Brooke just kept throwing till nothing was left in the box and then threw the box at Felix, she turned and walked out, Lucas started to follow her and then turned around.

" What were you thinking man" Lucas asked.

Felix looked at him"You think this bothers me? Her ass is just as good as the next whores, and probably less whiny." With that Lucas sucker punched Felix, Felix stumbled back but came back with a punch to the jaw, Lucas retaliated with a punch to the stomach, Felix landed on the ground, Lucas got on top of him and started hitting Felix, then he got up and started kicking Felix in the ribs.

As Felix moaned and held his stomach while trying to get up, Lucas looked down at him"You stay the hell away from her." Then he spit the blood from his lip on Felix, and walked right pass Anna, and followed Brooke out the door.

-

Haley almost didn't answer her phone when it rang, but when she saw the caller i.d showed Peyton, she flipped it open"Hey Mommy."

"Mommy? Crazy Girl it's Peyton."

"I know I just figured with as much time as you'd been spending with Daddy and child, that maybe you were Mommy now."

Peyton laughed"okay I'm going to let that one slide,because I need a favor." Peyton's voice turned seriouse.

" Sure, what is it" Haley asked, she was unloading the dishwasher.

" Well I've been so busy lately, that I'd been behind on checking my messages at the club, and it turned out my band for tomorrow night cancelled."

Haley put up a dish and sat down on a bar stool"Peyton I told you, I don't have a full set."

" I know, but here is what I was thinking, what if I made it an open mic/karaoke night and you just play a few songs, to get it started"

"Umm ok, I could do that, I have a new song I've been wanting to do anyway."

"Great you go on at 7. Talk to later Married Lady"

" Bye Peyton."

She hung up the phone and went over to the keyboard, if she was going to play she needed to practice, she felt a smile creep across her lips, she loved playing at Tric, it was so freeing also, preparing for Tric would keep her mind occupied from worrying about Chris coming back to town. Nathan was already in bed, so she plugged in her headphones and stayed up all night perfecting her songs, it was worth staying up all night because at least she wouldn't have to sleep by Nathan, _God, Haley you've really screwed things up this time, you skipped all the G -rated sins and went straight to adultry.. nice work, you can't even sleep by your husband without the guilt eating you alive._

When Nathan woke up the next morning he was suprised to find Haley's pillow still in perfect shape, he got up and walked into the living room to find Haley playing the keyboard and the coffee brewing.

He walked over and put his arms around her and Haley jumped up a mile in the air.

"Nathan! What are you doing" Haley screamed taking off the headphones.

Nathan stepped back"saying good morning to my wife, didn't know that was a crime."

Haley took a deep breath"Nathan I'm sorry you just startled me, I've been up all night, Peyton called last night and told me that she needs me to play a few songs at the club tonight, a band backed out."  
Nathan got a big smile on his face" Haley that's great! I told you that you didn't need that Chris guy to play your music" Nathan turned to get some coffee and Haley stood up.

"Yeah you told me" she whispered" Hey Nate I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok, hey I noticed Taylor's spent the night elsewhere, mind if I join you, I kinda missed you last night."

" Oh Nathan, I'd love that but I have to be at Karen's in a hour" Nathan's face dropped"and I don't want to start something I can't finish." Haley walked over and kissed Nathan's cheek, and he smiled.

"I understand, how about I fix you an ego"

"That'd be great thanks" Haley turned and walked into the bathroom, when she got in the shower she melted into the bathtub and hugged herself as she started bawling. _Good job Haley, what are you going to do now?_

_-_

After Peyton had gotten off the phone with Haley she was able to go to sleep. How was she ever going to be able to run a club? Then again maybe this was just suppose to happen, she had noticed Haley had been a little down since Chris left. And, if what Jake said was true about Haley kissing Chris, she probably wasn't feeling to good about herself, maybe playing was just what Haley needed. She had decided not to tell Haley that Jake had seen her and Chris kissing, that was something Haley should tell her.

Jake woke up the next morning to the cries of Jenny, it was Saturday and for once the only thing he had scheduled for the day was playing with Jenny and helping Peyton at Tric.

-

When Lucas got home, Karen was waiting for him at the kitchen table"Where have you been"

"Mom, I know I should have called, I'm sorry. Felix hit Brooke, and she needed me I was going to call,but I fell asleep. I'm sorry."Lucas sat down at the table ready to get chewed out.

" It's ok, Lucas.."

" What is it Mom" Lucas took a bannana out of the bowl that was in the middle of the table and started to eat.

" The Doctor called, Lucas" tears formed in her eyes.

"What is it Mom" Lucas sat down the bannana, he put his hand on his mom's hand.

" Lucas... your fine" Karen and Lucas stood up and embraced her. " Oh my boy, your fine, just fine."

Lucas felt tears falling down his cheeks, Karen pushed away and held him"Lucas there's more.."

" What is it Mom, you said I'm fine.."

"It's Keith, honey, he turned up positive."


	2. my heart cont

Thank you for the overwhelming amount of support! The song in the story"Little Girl, Little Girl" is written by me.

MY HEART

"Keith" Lucas looked at Karen, wanting more then anything for her to be lying to him.

"Honey" Karen walked over to Lucas pulled him into a hug"he is going to have surgery tomorrow Luc, we can leave in the morning." Lucas sat on the edge of the bed, and Karen sat beside him, she put an arm around her young son"Honey say something."

" I need to see him."

"I understand honey, but I can't leave until tomorrow, I need to be at the club tonight, we will leave first thing in the morning.

"No Mom, I gotta go now" Lucas jumped up and went straight to his door and swung the door open"Brooke"

" Hey Broody, where ya going" Brooke stood there, in a off shoulder, baby blue, dress, that looked almost like a t-shirt coming only to mid-thigh, but much snugger then a t-shirt. " Are we still going to _Tric _tonight"

" Brooke, I gotta go."

Brooke put her hand on Lucas's arm"Wait, Lucas what's wrong"

"Keith came up positive for the HCM I gotta go to Charleston to be with him."

"Do you want me to go with you"

" No, it's fine, you go to the club. I'll call you when I get back."

" I'll go with you, we can take my car."

"Brooke are you sure"

" Would I offer if I wasn't? Trust me I'm not that nice, plus I really don't feel like seeing everyone tonight." Lucas noticed that Brooke had her hair parted so that a strand fell covering her bruised eye.

Karen walked over and handed Lucas a Mastercard"Here is the emergency credit card, for a hotel room" she looked Lucas right in the eyes" to sleep in."

Lucas gave a half smile"ok, I give up. "

Brooke gave a full smile "Great! I love road trips! Tell ya what, I'll run home and change a pack my over night bag, you pack one too and I'll be back in half an hour, deal" Brooke stuck her hand out to Lucas. Lucas looked at the hand and gently took it. "Deal."

"I'll walk you to your car Brooke." Karen followed Brooke to her silve bug, she turned to Brooke and gently stroked the strand of hair back" How are you Brooke"

Brook looked up at Karen" I'll be okay." She looked back down and moved the strand back, tears brimming at her eyes.

" What did your parents say"

Brooke looked back up this time the tears started to roll" They haven't, um, really noticed yet. With the troubles they are having, I didn't really think I should bother them."

"Haven't noticed" Karen looked shocked and pulled Brooke against her in a hug. How could a mother not notice something like this? This poor child she put on such a hard external look, but what else could this child do? She pulled Brooke back and let her get in her car"Make sure you take care of my boy, him and Keith are very close."

" I promise" and with that Brooke pulled out and drove off.

-

Peyton pulled out an old _Corrs_ record and set it in a pile of other records, she figured if no one came to perform for open mic, she could else just d.j.. Jenny cooed and she looked down at the baby in the baby high chair next to her. " I know the Corrs are kinda corny, but I what can you do , some people like corny." She pulled out a Zepplin record and Jenny girgled again, Peyton reached down and tickled the little girl""Hey your the one who likes the singing Purple Dinosaur."

" How are you corrupting my daughter now" Jake walked in carrying a box full of clean glasses and started setting up behind the bar.

" Corrupting? I'm introducing her to the finer parts of life. The necessities" Peyton laughed and picked up the little girl from her chair"Jenny is your Daddy being silly"

Jenny giggled, as Peyton lifted her into the air and made a funny face" Pey-pey"

Peyton brought Jenny to her chest, and Jake ran over"What did she just say" Jake took Jenny "what did you say"

Jenny looked at Peyton trying to grab at her curls"Pey pey"

"Is she saying"Peyton"" Peyton laughed in awe, she never had felt such a feeling of happiness and proud, not a sexual sense but a motherly one?

" I think so, wow her first word" Jake handed Jenny back to Peyton and stroked Jenny's fine hair" Good job Jenny, your first word."

Jenny grabbed Jakes finger and pulled it" Da-da"

"Jake she said daddy" Peyto laughed she was so awed and proud of Jenny.

Jake's heart melted and he couldn't help but feel a tear come to his eye"say it again Baby girl, please say Da-da again."

Jenny giggled at the new found attention and threw her pudgy arms in the air"Da-da Pey -pey"

"Da-Da and Pey-Pey" Jake leaned over and kissed Jenny's head and then kissed Peyton on the lips" Dada and Pey-Pey sounds good to me, how about you "

Peyton looked at him in shock, and nodded and then wrapped a her free arm around Jake and kissed him again this time it lasted longer and sweeter, Jenny's giggles broke them up"It sounds real good"Peyton said.

-

"Nathan! Have you seen my hoop earrings" Haley called from the bathroom she had been getting ready for two hours.

Nathan walked in"I think they just walked out"

Haley looked at Nathan"What are you talking about"

"I think Taylor has decided that your stuff is also her stuff."

" GOD! I am trying to get ready and all I want is my friggin earrings and my mooching , lazy sister has to take those too"

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley"Hey, hey it's ok, are you worried about tonight"

Haley rested her head on Nathan's chest and nodded" I'm just scared."

Nathan held Haley an arms length away" Why? You've done this before, you'll be great."

"I know I hope so." Haley felt so guilty, Nathan was talking about the show, but Haley was a million miles away from that, where was Chris?

"You will trust me" Nathan pulled Haley back and kissed her lips. Haley felt herself melting, as their kiss deepened Haley melted more into her husbands arms.

Haley pulled back a little"ya know we could just stay home." She kissed Nathan again.

Nathan chuckled and pulled back"I don't think so, I'm not letting you get out of this" Nathan walked back to the door frame, and looked at his watch"Come one, we're going to be late."

" Ok, um, just a second." As Nathan walked out she looked in the mirror, and felt a stab in the heart. All day she hadn't heard from Chris, and at this second she was starting to hope that maybe yesterday's phone call had been imaginary. She pulled a pair of earrings out and turned out the light in the bathroom and followed Nathan out of the apartment.

-

"So Lucas, what are you thinking" Brooke looked over at Lucas they had been on the road for 20 minutes and he hadn't said a word.

"About Keith, and what a rock he has been in my life."

"Yeah your lucky to have that."  
Lucas looked over at Brooke"yeah I am. What about you? How are you"

Brooke nodded and keeping her eyes now squarely set on the road" I'm okay, I just ...I feel like such an idiot."

" Why"

"Because, I made myself vulnerable."

"Brooke, what do you mean"

"I mean that I let Felix get to close, after you I swore that I'd never let a person get that close and then I screwed upa nd let him in, of course I guess I'm kinda at fault for the outcome of pain."

"Brooke! No your not! I never want to hear you say that again. Felix is an ass for hitting you, there is never a reason for a guy to hit a girl no matter what she does."

Brooke suddenly pulled off the road in a quickly swerving motion causing at least 5 cars behind them to honk.

"Brooke! What are you doing"

Brooke turned off the car and got out walking behind, Lucas got out and followed her"Brook! What's wrong"

"You! You are what is wrong! You broke my heart Lucas! You broke it"

Lucas stood across from Brooke" I know and I am so sorry, but I'm a little lost."

" You broke my heart! I hated you! I moved on"

Lucas felt his heart drop, she was doing it she was telling him that he was an idiot, and that she would never be able to forgive him"Brooke..."

" No! I hated you! Your cheated on me with my best friend! I met a great guy! He was rich and he was sexy as hell! We are talking a young Benjamin Bratt sexy"

"Brooke I know but"

"I was over you and then in a moment of pure passion, I said your name! I was over you damnit"

"Brooke I know but I mean I'm sorry I don't know what you want me to do. " God she was beautiful when she was mad. He watched her obviousely very upset as the cars drove by they caused a rush of wind that made her hair move around framing her face, how could he have been so stupid and loose her."Brooke if I could take everything back I would but I can't and all I can ask is that you forgive me and let me try to "  
"No! Your done talking! This is me, and I have to get this out! Don't you wonder why I said your name? It's been almost six months since we were together." Lucas shrugged he had wondered. "Well I don't know why I said your name other then that I'm - I'm - I'm "

Lucas looked at Brooke, her face now soaked in tears"You what Brooke" He gently grabbed her by her shoulders"You what"

She looked up at him"I still love you, you son of a " she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Lucas had taken it in his own to sweep her up in an kiss of a lifetime, he lifted her off her feet and kissed her, she kissed back just as fiercely and for a moment all the cars rushing by and all the troubles and people of the world were gone and it was just them. He pulled back and looked Brooke in the eyes"I love you too, and if you'll give me the chance, I'll spend everyday trying to prove that to you."

Brooke just nodded, she ran a her hands through her hair and stepped back"Ok, well now that that's settled, I say we go to Charleston."Brooke walked over to her door and started to get in she looked over at Lucas"You coming"

Lucas grinned and nodded his head"Yeah, I'm coming"he wasn't sure what exactly what happened, but he was pretty sure it was good thing, as he he got back in the car, he couldn't help but smile.

"Now tell me exactly what this GCM, thingy is" Brooke asked as she pulled back onto the interstate.

Lucas shook his head, suddenly all the reminders of why they were going came flooding back into his head. "HCM, Hypetrophic cardiomyopathy, it's when the heart muscles become to thick to function properly..." Lucas spent the rest of the trip talking to Brooke about the HCM and what an impact Keith had had on his life. In the 3 hours it took to get Charleston, Lucas could already tell that this time things with Brooke where going to be different.

-

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our first act tonight is a regular here at Tric and we are honored to have her back tonight, give it up for one of my best friends, Haley James Scott" Peyton clapped and walked off the stage. The lights lowered, and Peyton walked over to the table that Jake, Jenny, and Nathan were all seated around.

Haley looked over the audience and took a deep breath "Just breath Haley-Bop" she said to herself and began playing the opening to her new song the soft music filled the room...

(v.1)Little girl little girl

You think your doing okay

Trying to help everyone have a nice day

Little girl little girl

You have to make the grade

Everyone needs you to make an A

(chorus)And those tears get blown away

The winds just carry them away

Your silent sobs full of self-doubt

No one has time to figure them out

(v.2)Little Girl Little Girl

You need to do it just right

Work real hard with all your might

Little Girl Little Girl

Just do your best

To not disappoint the paying fans

(chorus)And those tears get blown away

The winds just carry them away

Your silent sobs so full of self-doubt

No one has time to figure them out

(v.3)Little girl little girl

Where is your smile

We don't have time ask why

Little Girl Little Girl

You look fine

Just iron your dress and wash your face

(chorus)And those tears get blown away

The winds just carry them away

Your silent sobs so full of self-doubt

No one has time to figure them out

(v.4)Little Girl Little Girl

Where do you go?

You were here just a while ago

Little girl little girl

I need you now

Get over your self come help me out

(chorus)And those tears get blown away

The winds just carry them away

Your silent sobs so full of self-doubt

No one has time to figure them out

And those tears get blown away...

At the closing of the song the audience was stunned in silence, Haley's eyes looked over the audience wondering what they had thought, and suddenly an erruption of applause broke out, and Haley couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. She looked for Nathan but when she saw him she was suprised at the amount of unhappiness and anger seemed to fill his face. Had he hated the song that much? She then noticed that he was staring at someone she followed his glance and felt her heart stop as she saw were it ended. Not two tables away was Chris, clapping and staring right at Haley.


End file.
